False Promises
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: The promise of resurrection causes an unlikely person to betray his friends. NavyBlue, CrimsonGreen


It's about time I wrote some small Blake/Tori. You know the idea, just with someone you would never expect. Even though I did write about the ceremony in more detail in Traitor ch.2.... (The ceremony isn't in this version.) Yes, I'm writing a ch.2 to something I said was finished, shut up Stephanie. =(

I feel like I drug it out too long… I should have stopped around 1,600 (Microsoft Word's counter) words. (I shortened this version. I didn't feel like finishing it here… But then I might just make this the finished product since I don't feel like continuing the longer version… Oh well.)

"Don't you want to hear about the tires?"

Standard Disclaimer.

Taking one last drag from his cigarette, the Thunder flicked it to the ground before walking through the open doors of the warehouse. He jumped on top of a high stack of boxes and streaked through the large compound in search of his targets.

Smiling as he saw them standing together, the lithe ninja took out half of his Thunder Blade and scratched a talisman into the wood. At the last scrape, however, one of the targets looked up and locked eyes with him.

The black clad ninja smiled as he jumped from his roost, ready to plunge his weapon into one of his former teachers.

"What have you been up to lately?" Tori had asked from the doorframe as the smaller man as he undid the ties to his black uniform. He had said nothing, but she thought it had something to do with his duties for his Academy.

She sighed heavily and moved from the entrance to tackle him. Even after he was pinned to the floor, his face remained indifferent.

"Could you get off of me?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

The blonde stared into the Thunder's eyes, and she was startled to be met with hate and contempt. "It's nothing that you should be worried over," he had said with fake compassion, "so don't, okay?"

The Dolphin sighed, confused that the Thunder would hide something from her. She kissed his forehead caringly and smiled softly. "If you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm here."

His face lit up with a chaste smile and she rose off his body, extending her hand to lift him back to his feet. Blake took it readily, and continued to put away his gear under the Dolphin's stare.

After the whole incident with Tori, Blake had decided to get out of the house. He hid a small dagger in his belt and grabbed his keys to drive away.

As soon as he got into his car, his cell phone rang. He answered it immediately, irritation evident in his voice.

"Hello?"

"You're needed for another mission." The Thunder stopped the car before leaving the driveway and listened to the voice as it continued. "Meet me at the park, and bring your weapons again." Blake sighed heavily and cut the engine off to return into the house, making sure to avoid the kunoichi.

Now was not the time for her questions.

Hunter had spent most of his shift standing behind the counter at Storm Chargers, and was bored out of his mind until the familiar kunoichi came in. She seemed anxious and looked around, but smiled as she saw him.

"Hey Hunter… How are you doing?"

The taller blonde scratched his head. "I could be better… What's wrong with you and Blake this time?" Hunter smiled as he saw the Dolphin blush and reply. "How do you know it was about him?" She fidgeted as he jumped on top of the counter and stared at her.

"When is it ever not about him?"

Tori smiled nervously. "Well… he's closing himself off towards me now…" Hunter nodded and stroked at his chin. "Does he look more serious than usual?" She nodded quickly.

"He's hiding something from you."

"I know that much, but I want to know what!" the kunoichi snapped unintentionally, and muttered an apology soon after. "It's nothing that concerns you. I know he's not cheating, and it's nothing that threatens your safety, so just chill."

"I wish it was that simple…"

Blake stood at the solitary tree with his duffel bag on the soft grass waiting for his temporary comrade. Instead of whom he was expecting, an arrow shot towards his head and dug deep into the tree's bark.

He frowned as he pulled the paper off the wooden stick and read the scratchy black script that resided on it.

'For your last mission before your request is fulfilled, you must capture my enemy and bring him to me…'

A bolt of lightning hit the tree, causing it to go up in flames.

"Goddamnit…"

The former missions were simple and meaningless. Fetch some data on the underground base of the Winds, kill the daughter of his Sensei, and reveal some information on the new weapons that Cam had created. But yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to do the last one.

Sensei Watanabe had accepted him and his brother, even before they knew the truth and tried to kill him. And now, he had sided with the Sensei's brother, betraying him. Blake sighed and let go of his conscious as he grabbed the small exercise ball from the pet store shelf, and took it to the counter to buy. His parents were more important than some damn man stuck in the form of a guinea pig.

The cashier was nice and quickly rang up his purchase. He smiled and thanked her politely as she handed him his change, receipt and bag. As soon as he left the store, he ran to his car and got in. But before he started the engine, he dug through his duffel bag and fetched one of his empty paper seals.

The Thunder grabbed a permanent marker from his cup holder and wrote down the appropriate seal quickly and masterfully. He placed it inside of the pet store bag and finally put the key in the ignition.

The cards were in his favor this time.

Blake had finally managed to make it to Ninja Ops, and as soon as he entered with his black duffel bag, the only people there were the target and the target's son.

"Hey Blake, what's going on?"

The Thunder smiled softly. "Nothing really… Where is everybody?"

Cam continued to type as the shorter man sat next to Sensei on the small wooden table. "I think that they went to a party, or something like that. I think they won't be back here until tomorrow."

Blake had pulled out the two halves of the exercise ball and the paper seal. He quickly scooped up the guinea pig, slapped the halves shut and stuck the seal onto the plastic.

Cam turned around to see what the sudden commotion was about, and saw the Thunder holding his father prisoner in a sphere. "No hard feelings Cam, but I think my parents are more important than your father."

"You did this once and failed, so why try again?"

Blake smiled as the Samurai stood and walked towards him. "You never went through losing both of your parents twice, so you don't know where I'm coming from. But when someone offers to bring back the ones who actually wanted you, you'd do whatever they asked…"

"Don't you think this is unfair to everyone, including your-"

"Don't tell me what's goddamned unfair!" The Thunder snapped as he continued to back away from the Samurai and out of the underground base. "It's time that someone actually gave a shit about us!"

"Who says that we don't care? You know that Hunter means everything to me!"

"If anything," the Thunder hissed out," you're just a part of the problem."

The two made it out to the base, and the Samurai tried to kick the plastic ball away from the Thunder. Blake suspected as much and batted the boot away with tremendous force, causing the older man to spin in the air and fall to the ground.

Blake pulled out the half of his Thunder Blade he hid and pushed it against the Samurai's neck.

"I don't want to kill you, for my brother's sake, but if you follow me after I leave I won't hesitate to kill you in the most painful way I can think of…"

And with that, the Thunder pulled away and streaked off with the Samurai's father in hand.

"I have what you wanted…"

Lothor smiled as the shorter Thunder held his brother in his hands. He rose from his throne and took the orange sphere from Blake's hands.

"I can't believe you corrupted Blake like this." the guinea pig said sadly after his long silence. Lothor laughed as he stared into the eyes of his brother.

"What do you mean, 'corrupted'? I simply gave him a proposition, and he took it willingly."

"You'll never bring his parents back and you know that."

The evil brother chuckled. "Dear brother… you know I'm good on my word."

Blake decided to step into their argument, just to make sure that the evil ninja was indeed good on his word. "… Are my missions complete?"

The ninja placed the exercise ball on his throne and smiled at the Thunder. "Yes, that's all I want form you." The shorter Thunder fidgeted as the older man came closer. "… When will my end of the bargain be done?"

Lothor put his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "How about now?"

The evil ninja pulled the hidden blade from the shorter man and stabbed him deep in the chest. As Blake fell to the ground and floated in and out of consciousness, he heard the older man speak.

"Why should I reward you for betraying me, and then my brother? You had this coming, you stupid, stupid boy."

fin


End file.
